


Falling for Stone

by snitcheyes411



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Lots of tossing Peter around, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Violence, but he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitcheyes411/pseuds/snitcheyes411
Summary: A response to a prompt I saw on here a while ago but can't find anymore (if it was you, please let me know!), to the effect of: 'Deadpool has a disorder that results in having no facial expression, and Peter must come to terms with this.' I took some liberties in that Deadpool's condition isn't permanent, but this is the vampire plot bunny that bit me when I read the plot. Hope you like!





	Falling for Stone

Heroes come in all sizes.

It sounds like something you’d hang on an elementary school wall, but it’s true. In the most literal sense.

Take Negasonic for instance. The girl was built like a pixie. Throw her in a dress and the right makeup and no one would be surprised if she sprouted wings. Well, she might be, but anyway….

Then there’s Colossus. The name says it all: big, giant, Russian tower made of metal. You hang around him for long enough and you get pretty used to talking to a belt buckle.

And don’t even get him started on Ant-Man.

Even more important than that was always remembering that appearance doesn’t matter. Negasonic would not hesitate to incinerate anyone who called her a pixie to her face, whereas Colossus hesitated to even raise a finger to an enemy, and was always unfailingly gentle with his friends.

Knowing all of this was important. But none of it helped at all the first time Peter Parker met Wade Wilson.

Spiderman had fought alongside Deadpool before, many times. They’d even been spending more time together on routine patrols lately. And Deadpool, true to form, kept up a running commentary of tasteless jokes, irrelevant observations, outrageous flirting, and requests for Mexican food. But there wasn’t much time to get to know a person well when shit was exploding and bullets were flying (as they generally were shortly after Deadpool showed up anywhere). And that red spandex, no matter how tight, covered every inch of a hero’s skin.

‘I can see why he wants to keep covered,’ was Peter’s first thought. Then he immediately felt like an asshole. He knew better.

Still, it was hard to miss the awful red scars covering what must be every inch of Wade’s body. At least everywhere Peter could see, which admittedly wasn’t a lot; limited to his head and arms really. It felt like a lot though, or maybe Wade, towering almost a foot over him, just felt like a lot in general. Even Colossus didn’t loom quite so well. Then again, Colossus had some sense of personal space. Wade apparently didn’t.

“Spidey!” Wade leapt forward and glommed onto Peter, lifting him clear off his feet in an enthusiastic spin. “I’m so glad you came! I knew you loved me.”

The voice said ‘thrilled’ in that loud, obnoxious tone Spiderman had come to associate with Deadpool, but the face said ‘murder’ in silent death knells. Peter tried for a moment to free himself, but then decided since his Spidey sense hadn’t gone off and nothing about the embrace actually hurt, it just wasn’t worth the effort. What with their rather acrobatic fighting styles, this wasn’t even the first time Deadpool had manhandled him. Peter supposed he must just be getting used to it.

Still, that face. That FACE. That, even more than the skin and the size, even more than the actual spinning, was throwing him for a loop. Peter thought for a minute he was going crazy, he’d always been under the impression Deadpool liked him. And he could have sworn the mask itself sometimes smiled, the cheeks turning up and the eyes squinting. But Wade Wilson’s face was a blank slate. The eyes blinked, the mouth moved, but aside from that, nothing. Like some badly designed LMD, only worse. Peter felt chills run down his spine that had nothing to do with Spidey Senses. He was glad he’d kept his full suit on.

“O-o-of course,” Peter said, once he was back on the ground. “Hank said something about needing a volunteer?”

“I believe I said a brave volunteer,” Hank McCoy said, stepping through the open door to the mansion library. He looked them both over as Deadpool stepped back. “And I think you’re just the person we need. Thank you for coming.”

Peter nodded and came forward, putting a little space between himself and the still-looming mercenary. “What’s the mission?’

“You know that here at the Academy we try to do more than just educate our residents. We also try to reach out to the community. There’s a long history of pain, mistrust, and fear between mutants and normals, and we seek to change that, where we can.  
We’re always looking out for opportunities for enhanced individuals to interact with the public in a more positive environment.” Hank smiled. “You know, when the world isn’t ending.”

Peter nodded. He’d heard about this before, although he’d never participated. It seemed like being Spiderman alone was enough, and his neighbors in Queens seemed to like him just fine. 

“Wilson here,” Hank continued, “Has expressed an interest in our program recently. Seems to think his public image could use some work-“

“No, what I said was, I’m tired of everyone running away or hiding when they see me,” Wade interrupted. “If it wasn’t for a few fearless Hispanic souls I’d practically have to chase down my taco trucks.”

“Right. But the last few events haven’t…gone according to plan.”

“Those kids loved my demonstration!”

“Wade, you cannot wave katanas around kindergarteners.”

“It was educational! And I would never have hurt them. I could do those moves in my sleep.” Wade crossed his arms, leaning against a nearby table.

“I know that, and you know that, but try explaining that to their parents.” Hank’s hackles were definitely up.

Peter interrupted before this could get out of hand. “So, where do I come into this?”

Hank took a deep breath. “This isn’t the first time we’ve had to deal with……unusual circumstances. Some mutants have an easier time relating to the public than others. Some, like Colossus, are great at dealing with people but don’t appear approachable and it can make interactions awkward, especially for the normals. Others, like Negasonic, can easily pass for normal but get tense with crowds. So we try to create teams that balance each other out in a sort of-“

“Colossus was assigned to be a babysitter for-” Wade stage-whispered.

“-mentor/mentee relationship.” Hank finished, pointedly ignoring Deadpool’s last remark. “So we asked if anyone would volunteer to be Wade’s mentor-”

“And got no response-”

“Then we asked if there was anyone at all Wade would even consider listening to for five minutes.” The hackles were back up again.

“And I suggested you.”

Peter froze. “Me?!?!” He didn’t shriek, but it was a near thing. “Why me?”

“Aw, Spidey, I thought you liked me.” Deadpool uncrossed his arms and stepped forward to loom again. The voice said ‘joking’ but the face said ‘threatening.’ Peter couldn’t decide which to believe. 

“I did!” Peter said. “Do! I-I mean….so I’d just be going to events with Wade?”

“That’s right,” Hank nodded. “We have a regular visit each month to a children’s hospital upstate. Nothing spectacular, just a group of us visiting some of the wards, talking to the kids. Several of us go in a group and then split up in pairs to make rounds. And I’ll be there to supervise,” Hank smiled. “The kids in the long-term wards already know me, think I’m some sort of big blue stuffed animal.”

“Aw, Sully, I knew you had a heart!”

“And Wade here seems to actually like kids. I thought the cancer ward would be a good fit for him. That is, if you’re comfortable with the idea?”

Peter looked again at Deadpool. That face gave him the creeps, and a room full of sick kids…. “Will we be in full costume?”

“Oh, yes. That’s part of it, actually. It’s a ‘Meet the Heroes’ kind of thing,” Hank affirmed. 

Wade’s face was still broadcasting deadly murder, loud and clear. Something clearly wasn’t right here, but Peter was out of objections. Besides, he didn’t want to appear unwilling. He wasn’t really, just….unsettled. “Sure, I’d be glad to go. When do we leave?”

***

“Hey, Peter! Wait up!”

Peter turned to see Deadpool running down the hall after him. Once Hank had gone over the details for the trip next week, Spiderman had planned on leaving quickly. He had a bus to catch, after all.

‘Still no Spider-Sense,’ Peter thought. ‘Odd.’ Out loud, he said, “What’s up?”

Deadpool stopped, once again looming uncomfortably. “I wanted to say thank you. You didn’t have to do this, you know? Hank would’ve understood.”

Peter shrugged. “I don’t mind. Could be fun, actually. I just…why me? You don’t look…I mean, you didn’t seem to like me very much yourself is all.”

“Aw, Spidey, I’m sorry. I know I talk a lot out on patrol, but I didn’t think you took all that banter personally. I wasn’t trying to be mean.” Wade stepped back, finally seeming to get some sense of personal space, looking away.

“I know that, that’s not what I mean. I liked patrolling with you. It kept things interesting.”

Wade turned back slowly, the hesitant movement and blank expression reminding Peter of one of those creepy, way-to-human-looking robots.

“I thought, since you know me, since you’ve worked with me before, you’d be willing to work with me again. I don’t need some self-righteous asshole bossing me around or calling me out like an animal trainer. You’ve never been like that.”

For the first time since he arrived, Peter’s nerves took a break and he actually smiled. “We’re partners, yeah? I’m thinking this’ll be our easiest mission yet.”

Deadpool stepped in close again and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Thanks a bunch Spidey, I owe you one. Can I offer you a ride back to the city? I’ve got a cab waiting.”

Peter was surprised. “A cab? All the way out here? Waiting the whole time?”

“Dopinder and I have a unique relationship,” Wade said. “Come on, we’ll stop for tacos on the way.”

***

One long cab ride and several tacos later, Peter was feeling much more relaxed about the upcoming trip, although no less confused.

During the ride Deadpool had chattered on, just like on patrols. He also ate way too many tacos, just like on patrols. And sat rather closer than he probably should (not that Peter minded), just like on patrols.

‘At least he’ll be wearing his mask to meet the kids,’ Peter thought. ‘That’s something. Maybe I’m reading this wrong. And even if he was going to try to do something, there’s no way he’d do it in front of sick children. No way.’

Peter decided it was best to just try to forget Wade’s face, for now. 

***

The following week, after arriving at the hospital and being divided up into pairs, Deadpool and Spiderman had been escorted and then left in the children’s cancer wing. When not undergoing treatment, there was a bright, colorful common area the kids could go to play, if they felt up to it. Word must have spread quickly about their arrival, because before long children were showing up and clustering around the red-clad heroes, tugging on their arms and asking approximately ten thousand questions.

Peter figured the less Deadpool had to talk the less likely he was to say something not meant for little ears, so he started in on the questions. He liked kids, generally, and being covered in bright red and treating the whole city like his own personal jungle gym tended to draw young eyes, so he had practice.

Deadpool was a wonderful surprise. He plopped down right in the middle of the floor first thing, immediately ending that huge looming habit he seemed to have, and then waved at a little girl who was looking at them nervously. Before long he was just as surrounded as Spiderman, taking it in turns to lift kids on his shoulders or swing them around from his arms. Peter supposed that, for someone Wade’s size, super-strength wasn’t even necessary for this feat.

They’d been at it for almost an hour when Deadpool suddenly sat straight up and pointed across the room.

“And who, exactly, are you?”

Spiderman followed the finger and saw a wheelchair in the far corner, containing a 10-ish year old little boy who was, quite frankly, way too thin. Peter’s heart ached in his chest at the sight of him. The dark skin on his face showed even darker shadows under his cheekbones, and his legs and arms were like sticks. He shook a little as he tried to lean forward in the chair. Standing was out of the question.

Deadpool stood and marched right over to crouch in front of the chair, white eyes staring intensely at the boy.

“I’m…I’m Theo.” 

“Well Theo, I’m going to have to insist on you coming with me. I can’t have you lurking in the back like this, you might be a sniper for all I know.”

Theo perked up and he grinned. “Oh, I’m very dangerous Mr. Deadpool.”

Deadpool snapped his fingers and stood up. “I knew it! I knew it! We get a sense for these kinds of things, don’t we Spidey?” Peter could only stare, dumbfounded, as Wade quickly unbuckled the harness on the chair and gently pulled Theo out of it, swinging him high before settling. Theo was laughing delightedly. “You’re staying with me, kid, where I can keep an eye on you.”

“Put him down! Right! Now!”

“Uh-oh.” Theo murmured, wrapping his arms around Deadpool’s neck and hiding his face in his shoulder. “It’s Nurse Andrea.”

Nurse Andrea, apparently, was a short, solid woman who looked around 50-ish and presumably had swallowed a lemon before coming here.

“There will be no horseplay with the children, they are ill!” she declared. “Put him down.”

“But nurse-” Theo started.

Wade looked like he was about to say something, but Peter stopped him with a hand to his arm. To the nurse, he said, “Deadpool would never have hurt him, nurse. But if those are the rules, then we all have to follow them, right?”

“Right.” Andrea said gruffly. “Can’t have horseplay, someone could get hurt. Besides, it’s time for Theo to be getting back to bed.”

Peter smiled, he had expected this. “Perhaps you could use some help, ma’am, getting him back into bed? I assure you Deadpool is more than capable of lifting someone in a safe manner, I speak from experience.” Trying to wink in the mask was pointless, but Peter tilted his head and shrugged a bit, casually.

It worked. Andrea blushed, looking back and forth between the hulking Deadpool, still cradling Theo, and the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. “Well, I…If you can vouch for him then…well, I suppose I could use some assistance.” She took the handles of the chair. “This way, sir.”

***

Deadpool couldn’t sit still the entire ride back to the mansion. While he was busy tucking Theo back into bed, Peter had answered a few more questions and brought their visit to a close. There were no katanas, no guns, no property damage, and no irate parents at all.

“Such a charmer, Spidey! I can’t believe you!” Deadpool, once again sitting closer than necessary in the back row of the X-Bus (or so Deadpool called it, everyone else just called it the bus, which had been rented for the day and was currently full of mutants), had one arm over Peter’s shoulders and didn’t seem to be showing any signs of letting go anytime soon. “And the way you stood up for me, ah!” Deadpool’s other hand went to his chest. “Be still my beating heart.”

“It was nothing,” Peter waved the complement off. “I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true.” He hesitated. “I know you have a….reputation. And every bit of it earned, I’m sure. But I’ve never thought you would hurt a kid.”

Once again, the eyes on Deadpool’s mask squinted and the cheeks moved, and Peter smiled back in reflex before he remembered that it wasn’t a smile, couldn’t be. The person under that mask may as well have been made of stone, and yet….

Peter leaned into Deadpool just a bit, feeling his muscles move as he shifted in place. Maybe made of stone, but this was stone that chose not to hurt. His Spidey-Sense had never been quieter than right here. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“You know I never would, right Spidey?” Wade whispered. “I was just trying to cheer him up, he looked so shy. I didn’t even think about Nurse Cranky-“

“Nurse what now?” 

Peter’s eyes snapped open to see Hank leaning on the seat in front of them. He blushed a bit and straightened up, but took care not to dislodge Deadpool’s arm, not wanting that to leave just yet. “Nurse Angela,” he said. “There was a bit of a misunderstanding, that’s all. I sorted it out, no problem.”

Hank nodded, but he looked concerned. “Still, if there was any kind of incident we should make note of it, just in case. Will you stop by my office, before you leave?”

Peter felt Wade’s arm tense around him. “Sure, Dr. McCoy, if you think it’s best.”

“Just a precaution, you understand.” Hank nodded and walked back up the bus.

Peter leaned back again, this time turning to face Deadpool. “What’s wrong?”

Wade hesitated. “It’s probably nothing. My ledger’s got a lot of black in it, another ‘incident’,” Peter could hear the quotation marks dropping into place, “is probably nothing.” 

“It is nothing, Wade. Really nothing. I’ll make sure Hank knows that. They just want to keep detailed records, in case someone complains.”

Deadpool sighed and slumped back, pulling an unresisting Peter with him. “Right as always, Spidey. And I don’t know about you, but my baddies don’t keep regular hours. Wake me up when we get there, okay?”

“Sure thing,” Peter whispered.

***

True to his word, Peter reported to Hank’s office when they got back to the mansion. He tried to describe their visit, Nurse Cranky and all, briefly but in detail. Hank kept quiet, typing up notes as Peter spoke, his eyes flicking between him and the screen. 

Peter had expected Hank to agree with him. Really, on the scale of Deadpool-related incidents this hardly warranted a 0.5 out of 50. “That’s all there was, sir,” he finally said.

“Nothing else to report?”

“No sir.”

“Good,” Hank sighed. He made a few final keystrokes on his computer and stood up. “Thank you for that, one less thing to worry about. Now, I’m sorry to be abrupt but I have several things to get done today and I’m in a bit of a hurry, so….”

Peter leapt up. “Yes, I understand. Will Wade, I mean, will he be allowed to go on other trips?” Now he was standing in the hallway, hesitating. “I’ll be glad to come back anytime.”

Hank nodded distractedly. “I’ll be sure to call you.” And with that, he was striding down the hall without a glance back.

“Okay then.” Peter said, to the air apparently.

***

Peter was outside the compound gates before he realized he didn’t have a ride home. 

“Hey, Mr. Spiderman! Will Deadpool be out soon?” Dopinder was, as usual, waiting in his cab.

Peter smiled and waved. “I don’t know, but I’ll go ask. I just realized I don’t have a ride myself.”

Dopinder grinned sympathetically. “This is often the case with Mr. Deadpool’s associates. Thank you for checking.”

Once back in the manor, Peter was faced with the challenge of finding Deadpool. Fortunately, the first room he looked in on was a common room, dominated by a massive TV and game system. Said game system itself was currently being dominated by Negasonic, much to the chagrin of her companions.”

“He’s probably in his lab,” she called out, once Peter had managed to make himself heard over the digital gunfire. “Downstairs and to the right, big double doors.”

“Thanks!”

If he’d been thinking about it, Peter should have guessed any room calling itself a lab, and used in conjunction with mutants, would be in the basement. Thick dirt walls to contain explosions, easily securable, cool in the summer, and easy access to water taps and drainage. Such a place would have been useful when he was developing his web fluid. He found the doors with no problem and pushed one open.

And was met with a horrifying sight: Deadpool, lying on a table with his head in some kind of contraption with Hank McCoy hovering over him with a knife.

“What are you doing? Get away from him!” In less than a second, Spiderman had Hank disarmed and webbed securely to the wall. 

“What sick, twisted punishment is this? I thought you were here to help mutants, you-” Unable to think of a word harsh enough, Spiderman launched himself into an attack.

“Peter! Don’t!”

Spiderman froze, turning to where Wade was still laying on the table. Once Deadpool was sure the attack was halted, he reached up and unbuckled the harness contraption at his head.

‘Huh? His arms weren’t restrained?’ Peter dropped his attack stance. Something wasn’t right. Deadpool didn’t go down this easily. 

“Wade, what’s going on?”

Wade sat up and hopped off the table. His spandex had been pulled down to his waist and his mask was off, frozen face every bit as unnerving as Peter remembered it.

“Aw, Spidey, coming to my rescue? How sweet, sugar!” Wade picked up the dropped knife and walked past Peter to where Hank was still webbed to the wall, strangely silent. “But there’s no need. The good doctor was helping me with a little problem I’ve been having. I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

“Thank you, Wade.” Hank said, as he was cut loose. He turned to Peter, stern but sympathetic. “We’ll overlook this one Peter. I know very well how it looked. To tell you the truth I’m not too happy about it either, but there’s simply no other way.”

“No other way to what?” Peter asked.

“Hank here is going to fix my face!” Deadpool sounded positively exuberant, much too cheerful for someone who was, it now seemed, about to undergo practically medieval surgery.

“You mean, um….” Peter gestured vaguely over his own face, schooled into a solemn expression.

“Exactly!” Deadpool bounced back over to the table and hopped up. Although he sounded cheerful, and his face of course gave away nothing, Peter could see his fingers tremble a bit when he picked up the buckles.

“Deadpool was decapitated two weeks ago,” Dr. McCoy explained, moving to discard the knife and select a new one from a sterile tray. “He was able to recover and re-attach his head, but some of the severed nerves didn’t line up properly.”

“I couldn’t talk for days, Spidey. It was torture!” Deadpool swooned dramatically as he dropped back into the contraption at the head of the table, which Peter now saw looked a bit like a harness.

“So Wade came to me for help. Fortunately the solution for someone in his situation, being impervious to death, is simple. Like setting a bad bone break, the nerves must be re-severed and then allowed to heal correctly. A full decapitation isn’t even necessary, just a few incisions in the right places.”

“But the Doctor here has a soft spot for his patients,” Wade spoke from inside the harness. Peter moved to stand by the table. “Didn’t want to hurt me, even though I told him to just get it over with.” The last part was spoken with more force than was probably necessary, pointedly.

“The problem is, any anesthetic strong enough to numb Wade his also most likely going to kill him. Which is something I try to avoid with my patients, even if it won’t stick.” Hank moved back over with a new knife. “So here we are.”

Peter swallowed. Yes, here they were. His heart ached for Wade. As willing as he was, just to get it over with, Peter knew that Deadpool felt every bit of the pain he went through. He laughed it off and kept coming back, but there was no changing the fact that he’d been through some shit. And this, this was objectively terrifying. Peter reached out and took Wade’s hand, stopping the slight tremor.

Wade’s eyes flickered to him, and for just an instant Peter thought he could see the fear in them. “Can I stay with you?” he asked.

The hand tightened in his. “You don’t have to.”

“I know. I’ll stay.”

“I’ll be as quick as possible,” Hank promised. “Two cuts, one on either side. Then Wade will have to remain immobilized while the nerves link up. That should be about ten minutes, with his healing factor. We’ll see results immediately.”

Peter brought both hands up to hold on to Wade’s. Wade took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Do it.”

***

“You are the sweetest spider in the world and I’m keeping you!” Wade swept Peter up in a huge hug, spinning him around once they were outside the mansion. This was becoming a thing.

And Peter was in trouble.

“You didn’t have to stay, you know. I know it’s totally gross. I mean, there wasn’t that much blood, Hank’s talented like that, but that noise! Ugh! I’m going to remember that for a while.” Deadpool finally set Peter down, but kept hold of his hand as they walked towards Dopinder’s cab. 

“It’s not going to bother you, will it sweetheart?” Wade turned to face him, lips pouty and eyes huge and practically shining. Peter could swear he saw sparkling roses somewhere in the background. “If it gives you nightmares, promise you’ll call me, okay? I’ll be your personal guard, teddy bear, whatever you need.”

Peter was in so much trouble.

“Ummmm…..” Not that he minded, but Peter was pretty sure he was the teddy bear in this relationship, the way Wade kept swinging him around. He briefly considered faking a nightmare tonight, just to see if the mercenary would live up to that promise.

“Really, anything you need, you just call me, okay Spidey? Did I say thank you yet?” Deadpool’s brow furrowed for a moment, as if he was trying to remember, and he was biting his lip in the most distracting way.

So, so much trouble.

“Erm…..five.” Peter squeaked. Said! Absolutely did not squeak! “Five times, I think.” Not that he could think very clearly at all right now. Most of his higher brain functions were devoted to contemplating ways to arrange it so he was the one biting that lip.

“Only five? Not nearly enough! But what can I do, sweetheart?” With that, Wade turned and smiled. Just unleashed a full-force, unrestrained, blinding and sincere, 1,000-watt heartbreaker less than 2 feet from Peter’s eyes.

‘Odin help me,’ Peter thought, hooking his free hand around the back of Wade’s neck and almost yanking him in for a kiss.

It was messy for about two seconds, before Deadpool caught on, and then it was perfect. His head tilted, Peter’s eyes slid closed, and he felt the world twist away as Wade proceeded to steal the air from his lungs.

Sometime later, when the need for oxygen finally got the best of Peter, he opened his eyes and realized the dizzying feeling might not have been just the kiss. Apparently Deadpool had picked him up again, hooking one arm under his ass and the other around his shoulders. Peter decided he kinda liked this habit of Wades. Those eyes, now set in a face alive with happiness, were gazing at him dreamily.

“Can I keep you?” Wade whispered, the quietest sound Peter had ever heard him make. “Please?”

Peter leaned his forehead against Wade’s, whispering back, “Only if I can keep you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments will go to fuel the creation of future works. And again, if this was your prompt, please let me know! I'm sorry I lost you!


End file.
